Dance with Devils one shots
by Sophie-U.F
Summary: (title)


She remembered the day he fell, the day when he left to never return…

A fine being he was, always doing what needed be with such precision and grace. How much it hurt her soul when his pure white wings turned the colour of coal and feathers were torn apart. Having broken the sacred rules of the Heaven, he was tossed aside, away from his home to begin his journey as a demon, a fallen angel; a monster that devoured the souls of the unfortunate instead of protecting them and guiding them to their rightful place and future life. On the day of his exile, all that remained from his past self was his name…

It had now been a century since she last saw and spoke to him. How much she missed him and their conversations. They had been so close; how lonely she had become after his departure...

With some free time in her hands, she decided to descend and visit the human world. It had been long since she had last gone there; the last time being a 100 years before with the company of the fallen one... Ever since then, she could not bring herself to descend, however something inside of her insistently urged her to and so she did.

With an elegant (f/c) dress, she had let her silky (h/c) hair loose over her shoulders as her bangs gently framed face. Her (e/c) orbs sparkled brightly as she moved across the streets, ignoring the people who stopped and gazed over her graceful figure as she walked passed them with her divine appearance.

As she lover over the many stores, she spotted a small glass figure upon one of the shelves, a crystal cat; this caused her to smile sadly; she still remembered how he liked cats, how he would always stop on his tracks to pet the small creatures.

Distracted with her own thoughts, for a moment, she missed the feeling of an odd presence, not just any presence, the presence of a demon...

'Can it be?' she thought, leaving the shop in a hurry and rushing her way across the busy streets.

She could not be sure if the presence belonged to whom she wished it did, however she was willing to take the risk. After a while, the demonic presence led her to a grand building, an academy of sorts. Hesitantly, she entered the terrains.

Was she being foolish and naive? Maybe, she sighed; after all, there was an infinity of demons everywhere around. Reaching an empty garden of roses, she turned around and began to walk away, but a velvety voice stopped her before she could make it far.

"Now, what do we have here?" the familiar tone caused her to freeze momentarily.

'This voice!' she thought, incredulous.

"A sweet little angel such as yourself should know better than to move into the territory of demons." He mused, still positioned where neither he nor she could look at each other's faces. "Tell me, what business do you have here? The sweet souls of this academy already belong to us… I would not try to take any of them away if I were you. Unless you want to die, that is!" he mused; his voice echoed now from directly behind her, his breath tickled her neck causing her to shiver ever so lightly.

"It is you…" she murmured, her voice barely above a whisper. At this, the fallen one stepped back and his gaze cautiously travelled over her as she turned around to face him.

"(Y/n)!" He exclaimed, widened eyes as his gaze fell upon her face.

"It has a been a while…!" she said, a soft smile gracing her (tone) lips; obtaining a smirk in response.

"That it has. You have not changed at all!" he declared.

"I wish I could say the same for you… You have certainly changed ever since I last saw you." She stated, as her eyes looked over him. He had changed indeed, his bloody orange eyes and his melodic voice remained same, but his hair had darkened, his skin paled and reddish scars covered his body.

"Yes, pain can alter anyone."

"Have you changed your name?" she asked, somewhat afraid of the answer.

"It is still the same, but I had to find a surname; I'm known as Shiki Natsumezaka now." The new information led her to giggle out of relief, causing the demonic creature's heart skip a little in his chest. He had missed that sound, but dared not show it.

"Now, dear one, you have not yet answered my question." His voice was soothing as she looked at him questionably. "Why are you here?"

"I sensed an odd demonic presence and well..." she looked away in embarrassment, eliciting a chuckle from the fallen one. "Here I am!"

"You wanted to see if it was me?" he frowned. "You know that it is against the rules, for angels to 'socialize' with renegades."

"I do not need a lesson about the rules from a fallen angel." She argued, eliciting yet another chuckle from the male as he stepped closer to her.

"You can be… severely punished if anyone finds out. Yet, knowing the risks, here you are still." He smirked, now standing right in front of her, their faces almost touching. (E/c) orbs met bloody orange ones.

His face was... flawless; his darkened purple hair shined.

"Yet here I am still..." she echoed his words with a whisper. His hand was raised to cup her (s/c) cheek and she felt her skin burning; both flinched lightly, but even so she did not push his hand away nor did he make any movement to retreat it.

"I really have missed you, Shiki!" she uttered.

"And I you, my dear!" He admitted.

Their faces slowly approached and, soon, their lips connected, raising yet again the burning sensation. Neither of two cared, and both kept the passionate kiss. As they parted, she noticed his eyes turning red for a moment and his fangs appear for the same. Gently, she placed her hands upon his cheeks as she observed his demonic side.

"You really are… a fallen one." she said; talking to him felt no different at all, and were it not for the burning feeling that emerged whenever their skins touched or for his eyes and fangs she would not have believed that he was now an evil creature.

"And you still are that pure and naive angel."

"I am not sure about that anymore... I just kissed a demon." She chuckled softly.

"That you have!" he declared with a smirk.

"I may not be able to pass through the gates anymore…" she stated.

"If that is the case, then I will be waiting for you in here!"

"How can I be sure that you're not lying? You are a demon after all!" she inquired.

"It may be so, but I would never lie to you." He assured, causing the angel to smile.

"I will hold you to that!" she declared as her white wings spread from her back.

"Beautiful, as always." He said, eliciting a blush from the girl as she flew up to sky.

"Until we see each other again, Shiki!"

"I will be waiting."

The two smiled sweetly at each other one more time, before she flew away.

Shiki was right; she would be severely punished if anyone was to know that she had been with a dark one, she would surely be casted away if they knew that she had kissed one. It was too late to try and make amends for it, it was too late for darkness had already tainted her angelic soul; yet, she did not mind in the slightest.

In the gardens of the human academy, upon the exact place where they had reunited, two roses grew, one was white and the other was black; they had entwined their stalks. An angel and a demon, good and evil; out of all, who knew these would be the ones together.


End file.
